Bella gone bad
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Bella is a hot sexy drag racer, who fixes her own cars to do illegal drag racing, but she is caught one night and as punishment she is sent to live with her father, can the handsome cullen straighten her out? vamps.
1. Chapter 1

I have no claim to Twlight but i do own Steve at this time. thanks n enjoy!

* * *

There she was in the most worst place there was, cold, wet, and almost no sun, Forks, Washington. She used to come here on summer vacations when she was a little kid, but she never liked it, she always hated her father, why? Because he was drunk and cheated on his wife, her mother, she thought if he really loved the both of them he would never have even dreamed of being with another woman. Bella then was hit with an idea, maybe it was her, she wasn't a good enough daughter or maybe it was because her father wanted a boy, she didn't know but she knew that he never really tried to be a father to her and she resented him for it. But on with her story, why was she moving to Forks? Well she had no real friends in Phoenix and the friends she did have were not her friends, she was hanging with the wrong crowd, she was known for stealing, anything she could get her hands on she stole, leather jacket, money, booze, jewelry, boosting cars, but she never got caught stealing anything. Her boyfriend Steve had taught her the art form of stealing things and not getting caught, but none of this really matters, the main reason she was forced to move to Forks was because she supposedly put two people in the hospital because of her drag racing incident. It happened six months ago, she was the best damn racer, of course Steve taught her this too, but once she surpassed him he grew bored and pissed, and moved onto other girls behind Bella's back, and started abusing Bella, she was almost raped by him one night. She never talked about that night that left her fucked up for the rest of her life, the nightmares of that particular night and the kids at school ridiculing her were enough. She didn't have friends at her school, they were all older than her and when she winded up in the burning tin can that used o be her pride and joy, she was left there by herself with no one but her mother and Phil, her mother's new husband.

Bella had just gotten off the plane and was making her way to pick up her luggage when Charlie her biological father was standing there with her luggage.

"Hey Bells, how have you been?" Charlie making idle chit chat,

"Do me a favor, don't touch my stuff," Bella gritted,

"Bella," Charlie softly,

"No, you don't get to talk to me like we are best friends, or family," Bella grabbing her stuff from Charlie and waiting for him to lead the way to the cruiser.

* * *

**Small Town Neighborhood **

Bella and her dad Charlie rode through town silently, she stared out the window, the place now left a bad taste even in her mouth. She scrunched her nose up at it, then scoffed,

"You used to like it here," Charlie thought out loud,

"Seriously, Charlie, I never liked it here, I never had any friends here, there are only bad memories in this town," Bella growled out giving him an evil glare. Charlie frowned and glanced over at her,

"Baby, you have to know that wasn't your fault, it was mine," Charlie explained.

"Yep, all your fault," Bella popping her p,

"So, what would you like to eat, I don't really cook so I don't really have much in the fridge," Charlie explained,

"Way to go on the parenting, diner food every night huh?" Bella throwing it in his face. Charlie pulled into the diner where he ate at all the time,

"Look Bells, I'm trying alright, I made that deal with the judge to try and give you a chance to learn from your mistakes, but you have to work with me, you got to give me a chance too, a chance to be your father," Charlie parking the cruiser in front of the diner. Bella stared out the front windshield,

"You never tried before, it was always the game and beer with that Indian guy, besides, I'm 17, I'm already grown up, but I do appreciate you busting me out of that situation," Bella huffed.

"You are my daughter, you just got mixed up with the wrong people, I would do anything for you," Charlie explained,

"Yeah, anything but be a father to me when I needed you the most, ever think if you were around and none of what you did, I wouldn't be like this, I wouldn't be so fucked up, I wouldn't be the monster I am today, you are the reason why I have this burden of rage inside me," Bella shoving the door of the cruiser open, and slamming it back shut, Charlie sighed, he opened his own door and shut it back and walked to the diner door and opened it for Bella. She walked in, Charlie saw the looks she was getting from everyone, he knew Bella wasn't going to have the flawless smooth skin she used to have, he had managed to get off work for a couple of days and come and see her while she was still in the hospital, and she was barely alive, he was lucky she was still alive, but it seemed as if Bella could care less. Bella picked a booth and sat down, Charlie nodded to the others and took a seat with Bella, the waitress that always waited on Charlie came over to their table,

"You grew up on us, Isabelle," the waitress giving her a smile, Bella looked at the waitress,

"Um, yeah, I guess so," Bella seeing her shaking,

"So, what will you be having?" the waitress asked,

"A hamburger with everything but pickles and a side of fries and a coke to drink please, and its just Bella," Bella informed her, she nodded and wrote the order down,

"Charlie, I guess you like your usual?" the waitress asked, he nodded and the waitress walked quickly away.

"So I see what your mother was talking about, I guess people are very judgmental these days," Charlie looking down at the table, Bella stared out the window of the poor town,

"The kids are worse, but its been six months Charlie, I am used to it," Bella shrugged.

"Bella, you shouldn't have to be used to such cruelty," Charlie softly,

"Yeah, well, this is what I am going to deal with on a daily basis unless you have the money for skin graphing to remove the scars," Bella glancing at him,

"I wish I did honey," Charlie feeling bad that his daughter had to go through all that.

"Yeah, its fine, never really did have friends," Bella shrugged, Charlie looked at her wondering why she never made friends, even before the whole wreck that made her look like a freak and a monster that everyone was scared of and picked on all the time.

"Hey Bella, you remember me don't you? I played Santa one Christmas," Waylon coming over to the table, Bella looked at the old man,

"You always knew how to make an impression," Charlie smirk, Bella's lips turned up into a half smile, she nodded,

"Plumber Santa," Bella seeing him visibly shake,

"Okay Waylon, let the girl eat," the waitress sitting down Bella's plate,

"But the kids really love those little bottles," Waylon explained.

"How about I bring you some peach cobber, remember, its your favorite, Charlie here still has one, every Friday night," the waitress shaking some more,

"Um…yeah, sure," Bella looking down at her plate. The waitress quickly left, Waylon said his goodbyes and couldn't get out the door fast enough, Bella snorted.

"I think your friend there is about to have a heart attack," Bella glancing at Waylon retreating to higher ground.

"I'm sorry Bella," Charlie softly,

"I don't need pity, its just how it is now," Bella shrugged,

"It shouldn't be," Charlie grumbled, they ate their food in silence.


	2. Bella and Jacob

Bella stood outside the house just staring up at it,

"Some things never change," Bella sighed. She grabbed her bags from Charlie's trunk and followed him in the house,

"This is your room, I didn't know what color you liked so I asked the sales woman, she picked the color," Charlie scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, purple is just my top ten colors, up there with Barbie pink, I guess it will do," Bella sighed and threw her bags down. Charlie walked out of the room, giving her space,

_~That's the one good thing about Charlie, he doesn't hover.~ _Bella thinking to herself as she watched him leave. She sat on her old bed looking around the room,

_~Nothing's changed at all, small, two bed and one bath house, you would think as big as this house looks from the outside it would have two full baths.~ _Bella sighing to herself as she laid back on her bed. She was almost asleep when a honk sounded,

"Damn it, whoever just fucking woke me up is going to pay," Bella gritted out, she got out of bed and stumbled over to the window, outside was a bad ass black Mustang, a guy with long black hair stepped out, she noticed Charlie opening the other door. Bella ran down the stairs slipping on the second to last stair flinging her body uncontrollably forward, but she landed in a pair of buff strong arms. She grunted,

"Hey, where you going there Isabelle?" a soothing voice entering her ears. She found her footing and stood up, her eyes locked onto dark hazel greenish eyes.

"Um…it's Bella," Bella correcting him,

"Yeah I know, I guess you don't remember me huh, we used to make mud pies together when we were little and I would torture you by calling you Isabella?" the gorgeous guy saying in a soothing voice again.

"Jacob, right?" Bella noticing he was still touching her,

"Yeah, I heard you got pretty banged up dragging," Jacob not caring about the scars she bore, Bella bit her lower lip,

"Can't you tell?" Bella questioned him,

"They are just scars, no biggy so, what happened," Jacob curiously. Bella didn't like to talk about it but he had been a good friend of hers,

"Um…really I don't remember, I just have photos of my car that was smashed into a tin can, it keeps coming back in pieces in my dreams, I think the only reason I didn't get blown to hell and back was because I fixed my car up to where it wouldn't blow up if I was ever hit," Bella explained.

"I would have loved to have seen your car," Jacob thought out loud, Bella was shocked,

"Seriously," Bella confused,

"What?" Jacob shrugged,

"You are standing here in front of me, not scared or being cruel and you are talking to me?" Bella still confused.

"Is there something wrong with me talking to you?" Jacob confused,

"Um…most people run the other way or are being cruel, but you act like you can't see the scars," Bella narrowing her eyes at him.

"They are scars Bella there's nothing wrong with a few scars, besides, they don't define the person you truly are, you're a strong chick and those scars should reflect on how strong you are, you could have died, there are just a lot of people that appearances mean more to them, now do you have any pictures of this sweet ride you had?" Jacob asked. Bella stared at him wondering if he was truly standing there and actually being civil with her,

"Bells?" Jacob calling her, she blinked,

"Huh, oh pictures, I have tons from when she was bare metal till the time up till she died on me," Bella explained, Jacob could hear the sadness in her voice. He followed her to her room upstairs, she grabbed one of her bags and took out a photo album. Jacob sat beside her, she flipped through the photos explaining each photo,

"Damn woman, you were good!" Jacob shocked as he saw how many times she won first place.

"No…I was the best baby, does that shock you?" Bella smirked,

"Hell yeah, look at you, you're a little person and…you're a…" Jacob being interrupted,

"Hey just because I am a girl doesn't mean I am not capable of being the best drag racer in Phoenix," Bella slugging him in his massive arm.

"Sorry, its just really…intimidating," Jacob laughing a little, Bella rolled her eyes, Jacob cocked his head,

"Although, you look really hot in those shorts," Jacob smirking. Bella punched him in the arm again,

"The typical male, hey, I got something for ya," Bella digging around in her bag again, she brought out a drag racing magazine and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Jacob smirking as he flipped through it, but he saw a page with her on it,

"Damn Bells, you're a pinup girl?" Jacob shocked,

"I didn't think guys bought these magazines just to read the articles, actually no, I wasn't a pinup girl, they paid in cash and I posed for a couple of pictures," Bella shrugged.

"How much cash we talking?" Jacob interested,

"Well with my winnings, I could buy my own garage if I wanted to," Bella smirked. Jacob stared at her,

"You have got to be joking?" Jacob squeaking, Bella smirked, she walked over to the desk and grabbed her recent bank statement and handed it to him,

"Bells, wow, I mean…you are damn good," Jacob shocked.

"Was, now I am being punished, moving here, doing hard time as a volunteer in the local hospital here till graduation, and I don't get my licenses back till graduation, it sucks!" Bella whined.

"Can I have this?" Jacob looking at the centerfold of Bella and her car. She knocked the magazine from his hands,

"Only if you promise to read the articles and give me a ride to school in that," Bella pointing out the window at Jacob's ride.

"Sure but you have to sign the centerfold," Jacob grinning, Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed a permanent marker and signed.

"Now come on take me out in that ride of yours," Bella smiling, Jacob rolled the magazine up and stuck it in his back pocket, they walked downstairs and found Charlie and Billy watching the game and drinking.

"Don't get a big head Bella," Charlie reminding her she had no licenses,

"Yes Charles," Bella huffed, slamming the front door behind her. Jacob jumped in as did Bella,

"Have you got any money invested in this thing?" Bella asked, Jacob stared at her as he started the car up. Bella smiled,

"5.0, thought they stopped making the 5.0? Nice packs though, they are cherry bombs right?" Bella listening to the sounds.

"I rebuilt the engine and transmission myself and yeah they are cherry bombs, you know your stuff don't you?" Jacob smirked.

"I took auto shop and worked in my boyfriend's garage on street racing cars," Bella shrugged,

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" Jacob sounding disappointed.

"Well, I broke up with him when I found him with a whore in a car on the lift, he actually wasn't all that smart to hide in a car that was suspended in the air on the lift with him and his whore grunting like pigs, so, I left them up there in the car for them to find their own way down," Bella explained. Jacob laughed as he pulled out of the driveway and headed for La Push.

"Isn't there anything to do around here or does everyone just sit and play banjo on the back porch and go to the local diner and eat steak and cobbler?" Bella wanting something to do.

"There's a beach, there are also some shops in Port Angeles, and the movie theater, that's about it though," Jacob shrugged.

"Ugh, small little hick towns where everyone know everybody and their brother, this is bullshit, I could teach you how to make some big money if you wanna learn," Bella glancing over at him.

"Bells, I don't wanna do the whole racing thing in the city and everyone around here doesn't really have that kind of money," Jacob explained.

"O…kay, so, what else do you do?" Bella asked,

"I work on bikes, there's a really good junk yard and a parts store in Seattle, would you like to go digging next Saturday?" Jacob asked as he turned off onto the road La Push was on.

"It depends on what I am doing, I have obligations to fulfill while I am here, I have to do time at the hospital till graduation and if I am a good girl I might get my licenses back at graduation, and of course I show hostility towards Charlie so I might be doing time getting help for my anger issues," Bella rolling her eyes.

"So why do you call him Charlie if he is your father?" Jacob confused,

"He fucked over our family by sleeping with another woman, all he does is drink at home, do you think that he deserves that kind of a title or even that much respect?" Bella shouted.

"Hey whoa, calm down," Jacob pulling into La Push and parking, he stared Bella down, Bella glanced over at him, Bella sighed,

"I'm sorry Jake, he just pisses me off, he drinks and works then fishes, and watches the game on the big screen, so its not like I like doing any of that shit, and he leaves me alone too much, he never called me while I was living with my mom, he doesn't even try talking to me, I may like that he leaves me alone all the time but its like he can't even look at me because he doesn't know what to talk about with me, lets change subjects, so how is the high school of hell in Forks?" Bella asked as she got out of the car. Jacob got out,

"I wouldn't really know about it, I go on the reservation," Jacob explained.

"You have to be fucking with me, you're the only friend I have in this fucking small town," Bella getting upset.

"It really bothers you that you have scars all over your arms and face?" Jacob asked,

"People are cruel Jacob and if they aren't being cruel to me its because they are too busy running away," Bella explained.

"I'll be driving you to school and if you'd like I can pick you up after school, if any of those pale faces bother you, they will have me to deal with," Jacob seriously. Bella laughed,

"Jacob, you know I can handle myself," Bella smiling.

"I'm just saying, I have your back if you need me," Jacob smiling,

"Of course, thanks Jake, I'm sorry, its just, I'm usually around people making fun of me or running scared, I have had to harden myself around people, so if I seem kind of unfriendly…" Bella started to explain but she was interrupted,

"No, I understand, but Bella, you don't have to be like that with me, I don't judge you," Jacob explained.

"It's just, I am scared to drop my guard, you know," Bella shrugged. Jacob nodded,

"This is apart of our reservation, it would be nicer if the sun would come out but you know Forks with its bad weather most of the time," Jacob walking with Bella.

"Yeah, I hate the cold, rainy, wet shit, maybe you guys need to lay off on the rain dances," Bella smirked, Jacob gave her a small smile,

"Well I can tell you this place is nothing like Arizona, I can't believe they made you come here," Jacob glancing at her.

"It wasn't by choice believe me, but I would have gone to jail, if it wasn't for Charlie," Bella explained with a hard look on her face.

"So what did you do?' Jacob confused,

"Like I said I can't really remember very much, I know that I somehow wrecked and put two innocent bystanders in the hospital," Bella explained.

"You said something about buying a garage, but what about college, don't you wanna go to college?' Jacob asked, Bella laughed,

"I would more than likely get into even more trouble, I don't know, I don't really like school, I was never good at making friends, and I don't know, my only dream in the world was to have my garage, nice house and my classical cars, and of course my own personal garage to work on my cars, just like on Iron Man, but bigger," Bella smirking.

"Bella, you could do more with your life, you don't have to be a mechanic," Jacob pushing her hair away from her face, she flinched,

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob noticing the flinching.

"Its nothing, my boyfriend had this bad habit of hitting me," Bella seriously,

"Bella, what the hell? You can't let a guy do that to you," Jacob's hands turning into fists.

"I don't understand why you are so protective of me?" Bella confused,

"Because, I don't like the idea of anyone hurting you," Jacob growled out.

"You know you act like you're my brother or something," Bella staring out at the body of water,

"I used to protect you when were a kid, I protected you when other kids picked on you or tried to pick on you, and when your parents used to fight, you are that same little girl, you are grown up but you are still scared as hell," Jacob seriously. Bella nodded, she turned and hugged him, Jacob slowly hugged her back, it was starting to rain again.

"Damn rain," Bella sighed,

"Come on, I'll drive you back home," Jacob wrapping an arm around her waist, she flinched a little but she knew he was just trying to give her som warmth.

"I want to go to this junk yard now, I hope I have time Saturday," Bella seriously,

"Yeah, I want you to see it, sometimes when I am really lucky I can find bikes that aren't in too bad of shape and I fix them up and sell them, but its just so I can help dad pay the medical bills," Jacob pulling away from the beach and driving towards Bella's new home. Jacob soon pulled into the driveway,

"You are still taking me to school and picking me up for that magazine I gave you right, I wasn't joking about that," Bella getting out of his car.

"Yeah, I know but um… I kind of need some cash also for gas," Jacob softly,

"Oh, yeah, its not a problem, I know you have your dad to take care too," Bella walking to the door. Jacob put his hand on the small of her back as she walked in, she flinched the tiniest flinch, she almost felt safe by his touch.

"Figures, they are still watching that damn game, come on Jake," Bella leading him to her room,

"Yeah, I taped all of the games," Charlie smirking just to annoy his daughter, Bella rolled her eyes, she mumbled something as she ran up the stairs. She got to her room and shut the door, she laid down on her bed without taking her shoes or socks off, only managing to take off her broken in leather jacket.

"Jacob, I know I am going to sound like a spaz but can you just lay and hold me till I fall asleep," Bella asked.

"Sure Bells, by the way you're not a spaz for asking, it just means your somewhat growing or getting used to me and I will try to always be there for you when you need me," Jacob taking his boots off and then moving to take her shoes and socks off.

"Tomorrow, can you take me to look at wherever it is that you do your automotive stuff, its just I have this feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day and being able to be around someone who I actually know could help," Bella watching him lay down next to her.

"I don't have anything planned, but you should check with your dad first," Jacob explained,

"Who Charlie? I'm sure he wont notice I'm gone," Bella a bit rash.

"Bella, you have to be nice to your father or at least civil so that way you have more time to hang out with me instead of trying to talk to some strangers about your problems," Jacob seriously.

"Right," Bella whispered as she stared at the ceiling,

"Come here, sleep, you look tired," Jacob putting his arm around her, he felt her flinch a little but she buried herself into his chest and curled up into a ball. With breathing in his musky forest ocean scent she fell asleep rather quickly, probably because she had been fighting herself against sleeping since the nightmares of the horrible incident occurred. The nightmares didn't stay away for too long though, Bella starting screaming two hours after she fell asleep. Jacob couldn't sleep and after an hour of laying there, he got up and looked through her photos she was in with her car and then had started reading the magazine article about her. Suddenly he jumped out of his skin when Bella started to scream, he walked over to her, not knowing what was going on through her head, he sat down on the edge of her bed,

"Bella, wake up," Jacob shaking her gently. She fought him and slapped at him roughly till she woke up, she jerked awake, breathing labored and sweating. She found Jacob sitting on her bed and her dad standing in the doorway. She ran her fingers through her hair,

"I'm alright Charlie, just a bad dream," Bella rubbing her eyes.

"What was with the screaming Bells?" Charlie asked, not knowing how to react. She was shaking,

"It was just a bad dream Charlie," Bella gritted out, Charlie glanced at Jacob, Jacob nodded once, then Charlie left and went back downstairs,

"Alright, wanna tell me what that was all about?" Jacob brushing her hair out of the way, she jerked away from him.

"Um…that's the nightmares I have of the night I wrecked, it just keeps replaying over and over in my head but when I wake up its like it was so bad that I cant remember what happens in my nightmares even," Bella grunted. Jacob gently inched his hand over to hers, she hooked her fingers with his,

"I wish I could do more," Jacob rubbing her hand,

"You are here and you listen, that's all I need," Bella squeezing his hand. Another hour passed by, Jacob had fallen asleep with Bella in his arms asleep, Charlie came up and found them like that on the bed, he was instantly upset and shocked but he had noticed that their clothes were all still on their persons and they were on top of the covers and there were no hands wandering around and that Bella wasn't screaming, she was resting peacefull in Jacob's arms.

"Jacob," Charlie shaking him awake,

"Hey," Jacob groggily.

"Billy's ready to go home," Charlie whispered,

"Oh, okay, right," Jacob slowly pulling away from Bella. Together they walked downstairs,

"Jacob, did she tell you why she was screaming for?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," Jacob shrugged,

"Thank you Jake, it seems like you are the only one she'll open up to," Charlie gripping his shoulder.

"Bella just needs friends, people who wont judge her or run away scared, Charlie, your daughter was just in a real bad car wreck and she doesn't see how lucky she is to still be alive, she has some problems of her own and she can't handle the fact that people judge her on her appearances, she's got scars and it shouldn't matter what she looks like but her personality, just a suggestion, right now you shouldn't give up on trying to get through to her, she needs you the most right now," Jacob strongly explained.

"Thanks Jake," Charlie showing Billy and Jacob to the car and helping Billy into the car. After they left Charlie went up to check on Bella, he just stared at her for a while, wondering how she would make it through a new school.


	3. New School New Stupid People

Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch just in case Bella had more bad dreams. Bella woke up to the sound of her alarm going off, she threw the electric piece of shit as she called it across the room, it smacked the wall and fell to the floor in pieces. Charlie woke up at the loud sound and ran up the stairs,

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie asked as he panted.

"For a chief of police, you are really out of shape, must be all those doughnuts that the piggies eat or maybe all that steak you shove in, " Bella mumbled. Charlie saw the busted alarm clock,

"I guess you'll have to get a new one today, why don't you and Jacob go to Port Angeles, I'm sure they have one in one of their shops," Charlie suggested, ignoring her rude crack about being out of shape.

"Sure," Bella getting out of bed and moving over to her bags, she found a pair of black leather pants, a pair of military boots and a red laced up halter top then threw her leather jacket on top of her bed, she had stole it from her ex, she didn't take it for a keepsake, she took t because it was nice and worn out. She brushed the tangles out of her long dark brown hair and turned to head to the only bathroom in the house and Charlie was still there.

"Jesus Charles, what happened to the no hovering thing?' Bella shouted,

"Bella, look, I know I haven't been a father to you and I know I screwed up but I want to be a father to you, I want to be in your life, I want you to be able to talk to me in a civil manner, Bella, I love you," Charlie seriously explained. Bella stared at him,

"A dad? I've grown up in case you haven't noticed, I needed you then but you screwed that up, you slept with another woman, I can't even wrap my head around that thought," Bella gritted through her teeth. She walked to the bathroom and slammed the door in his face, he frowned,

"Bella, there's money for breakfast and lunch on the kitchen table, I've got to go to work," Charlie shouted through the door, he left for work and Bella did something she hadn't done in a long time, she cried. Jacob pulled in the drive five minutes later, he got out and tried the house door, it was unlocked, he walked in and walked upstairs.

"Bella, hey, we have to go, move your pale ass, you'll be late," Jacob shouted, he had heard the water running in the shower, he waited for five minutes,

"Bella, come on, at least answer me so I know you are okay in there," Jacob screamed. It was silent,

"I'm coming in," Jacob freaking out, he tried the door which was unlocked, he cracked the door,

"Bells, answer me," Jacob boomed,

"Go away Jacob, I'm a mess," Bella's voice cracking. Jacob swung the door open, he then walked over to the shower and shoved the shower door open, Bella was cowered in the back of the tub and crying.

"Bella," Jacob looking around her expecting to find any traces of blood from self inflected wounds but there was none. Sighing out of relief, he grabbed a towel, he cut the water off and got in the tub, he wrapped the towel around her and got her out. He sat her on top of the toilet lid,

"I can't forgive Charlie for what he did in the past," Bella sniffled.

"Come on, lets get you dried off, what happened in the past?" Jacob asked softly,

"He cheated on my mom, he wasn't there for me growing up, if he loved me and mom I don't understand why he would cheat on her," Bella cried. Jacob brushed some of her wet hair back,

"I don't know Bella, but he is your dad, your mom probably didn't let your father be in your life because of what happened to her, she might have thought that if he was such a disappointment to her that he would wind up being a disappointment to you later on," Jacob trying to help her.

"Maybe you should try and make the best of it while you are with him," Jacob trying his best to say the right thing. Bella stared at him, she was pissed,

"No, I wont let Charlie in my life, not happening," Bella growled. Jacob stood up,

"Come on, get up, finish getting ready and we'll go," Jacob giving her space.

"Look, I'm sorry Jacob, it's just I feel sorry for the guy, but I can't believe him when he says he loves me because he lost that trust a long time ago," Bella explained as she got up.

"I know Bella, but he is trying, he did bail you out of the mess that you were in, you could have gone to jail, but you didn't, just try and give him at least a little bit of slack," Jacob hanging onto the doorway.

"I'll try, now get the fuck out so I can get ready," Bella smirked,

"Yes mam," Jacob closing the door. Jacob waiting downstairs on the couch, finally Bella came down, Jacob saw her and stared open mouthed.

"What are you staring at?' Bella confused, Jacob shut his mouth, he cleared his throat,

"Well," Bella glaring at him.

"Um…uh…you," Jacob stuttering,

"What about me?" Bella walking over to the kitchen and grabbing the money her dad left,

"You look hot," Jacob finally got out of his trembling lips.

"Sure and pigs can fly," Bella walking out the door, Jacob followed her, she locked the door behind her. She sat on the porch and smoke a cigarette.

"Why do you do that?" Jacob softly asked,

"What, I can't smoke with what I've been through?" Bella confused.

"No, I mean why do you not take a compliment or you don't believe me?" Jacob asked.

"Don't you see this?" Bella moving her hair back, letting him see the scars,

"Or these on my arms?' Bella pulling the jacket off,

"Those are just scars Bella, like I said earlier, but you are determined to let them define you just like everyone else lets them," Jacob seriously,

"People are stupid and for the stuff I have done I guess I am right there with them, but you Jacob, you are messed up," Bella shaking her head and laughing a little, she gave him a $20,

"No I'm not, I don't judge people just by the way they look on the outside," Jacob shrugged as he took the money.

"Is that enough for the week?" Bella asked,

"It should be," Jacob pocketing the money,

"If not, I'll give you another $10 later on in the week," Bella shrugged,

"You know you're late?' Jacob asked,

"Better than running into people," Bella explained.

"You wont be able to avoid people all day," Jacob smirking,

"That's what I have these for," Bella showing him her Ipod and her earplugs. Jacob shook his head,

"What's your problem now?' Bella confused,

"So you aren't going to even try and make friends?" Jacob watching her put out her cigarette and throwing the butt under the porch.

"If they don't want to be friends with me then that's fine with me but I'm not going to actively try," Bella shrugged as she jumped into the Mustang and buckled her seat belt. Jacob sighed in defeat, he got into his car and drove to Forks high school. Bella put her guard in place,

"Oh, Charlie says I have to get another piece of shit alarm clock today, can you stop by any store that sells them?" Bella asked.

"We can stop on our way my dad's place, that's where I do my work," Jacob explained,

"Right, sounds good," Bella somewhat excited to be hanging out with him today with the bikes, somewhat a chill out session from the first day with new strangers.

"Don't you ever get tired of this small tiny town?" Bella asked,

"If I do I just get with my friends and go to Seattle," Jacob shrugged,

"We'll have to do that this weekend, there's bound to be something in Seattle Bella groaned as she saw the school in view.

"Here we are," Jacob pulling into the school, Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breathe, slowly she got out of the car and shut the door. She walked around to the other side of the car.

"Please, please, don't be late picking me up today," Bella kissing Jacob's cheek,

"I promise I'll try not to be late," Jacob smirked, he revved up the engine and took off. Bella saw another car pull in, she put her earplugs in her ears as she stared at the Jeep and just as she turned to leave she saw a tiny girl get out with a blonde haired guy taller than her. Bella stared,

_~I know her from somewhere.~ _Bella confused. The tiny girl turned her head toward Bella and stared, Bella was walking away.

"What's wrong Alice?" the blonde haired guy asked,

"It's Bella, she looked as if she thinks she knows us," Alice about to run toward her, the blonde haired guy held her back,

"Let me go Jasper, I want to go talk to her," Alice getting a little upset,

"Alice, she is full of anger and hate," Jasper reading her moods.

"She knows us Jasper, I'm going to talk to her," Alice jerking away from him,

"He's right Alice, that wreck may have caused her to lose her memory of us, its better that we stay away," Edward glancing a look at Bella walking away.

"Fine, but I will talk to her sometime when you guys aren't around," Alice seriously, Bella walked to the office and took her ear plugs out and got her schedule.

"I need your teachers to sign for each class," the older woman explained, Bella saw her reaction and just nodded, she left the office and went to find her classes.

_~Just like the rest.~ _Bella thought to herself, she found her first class and the door was locked, she knocked on the door, the teacher let her in,

"I assume you're Isabelle Swan? The teacher asked,

"Um, just Bella," Bella explained,

"Come on, find a seat," the teacher grabbed her schedule, Bella found an open chair in the very back and sat down. For the rest of the day Bella could hear whispers about her all throughout the classes and halls.


	4. Consumed by fire

Hey this is a shout out to everyone who enjoys or reads my newest piece, i hope you all enjoy this chappy! and praises for ppl that review! you get a magic cookie that turns you into your favorite character!

* * *

**Lunchtime**

Bella fixed herself a fruit bowl, then found an empty table and proceeded to eat, listen to her music, and draw. Five other kids came through the door, they grabbed some trays of food and walked over to their table that was isolated away from everyone else, but when they got there they found someone sitting at their table.

"You're Bella Swan, the drag racer from Arizona," Emmett acting shocked, Bella pulled her earplugs out of her ears and stared at him,

"I used to be," Bella glancing at the others.

"Wow, that crash really fucked you up didn't it," Emmett seeing the scar on her face. Bella tensed,

"Um, yeah, can…can you just leave me alone?" Bella asked, getting upset,

"Actually…you're in our seat," Jasper explained as he looked like he was in excruciating pain.

"Sorry," Bella gathering her things,

"No, Bella, you can stay, its alright," Alice putting a hand on Bella's shoulder, Bella jerked around, Alice gasped, there was a scar running down Bella's right side of her face, her whole right arm and shoulder were burnt scars. Bella hesitated,

"I don't like to be touched," Bella growled as she pushed past Alice and walked out. A few minutes later someone came into the lunchroom,

"Hey, there's a fight, it's the new kid and Tim Graves!" the guy shouted out. Everyone ran outside to watch the show, Alice looked at her little family and was out the door in a flash, her brothers and sister was right behind her. When they got to the large crowd Edward fought his way to Bella.

"Stop," Edward staring at her, he tried to read her mind but he couldn't, he knew he couldn't a long time ago but he figured maybe the wreck would have changed that but it hadn't. She stared at his eyes, they were black, he could see anger and rage in her eyes but nothing else, Bella ran off, Edward made his way back over to Alice,

"She's got a busted lip and jaw but she has a lot of rage built up inside her," Edward explained to Alice,

"I wouldn't be surprised, those kids have been terrorizing her all day and I guess we just added fuel to the fire by the way we reacted toward her at lunch," Alice softly.

"I still can't read her Alice," Edward growled out, Alice stared at him,

"Did you honestly think after that wreck that you would be?" Alice laughed a little,

"Shut up Alice, its frustrating not being able to read her," Edward huffed, Alice shook her head and walked away with the rest of them. Edward turned to look at the broken kid, he was bigger than Bella, after all the guy Tim Graves was a quarterback at their school. Edward saw Tim messed up pretty bad,

"Jesus," Edward shocked, Bella had taken down a guy twice the size of her,

"She has a lot of rage built up," Edward mumbled as he headed for class. Biology was his next class, he took his seat and pulled out his notebook, he glanced out the window at the pouring rain,

"Does it never stop?" Edward a little depressed, he like the grey clouds but he never could stand rain. Suddenly he saw Bella walking toward the woods in the rain, he bolted up out of his chair and ran out of the room and towards the direction Bella was walking in. Finally he caught up with her,

"Bella!" Edward shouted at her back, she kept walking into the woods, Edward walked around in front of her to stop her from walking any further.

"Leave me the hell alone," Bella pushing him out of her face.

"What's your problem?" Edward screamed at her,

"Right now, you are my problem, why don't you go with the rest of your little scared buddies and go make some more cruel jokes about the new kid?" Bella walked past him.

"Do you automatically assume that we throw jokes around about you, you just surprised my sister that's all and my brother is a fan," Edward shouted at her.

"Just leave me alone, I'm done, I'm done with trying," Bella gritted out.

"Done trying, what are you talking about?" Edward confused,

"None of you business," Bella shouted back at him.

"Done trying to live because most of those kids crack jokes about you behind your back? Or done with trying to stay out of jail because you hit another car during that race?" Edward shouted. Bella stopped in her tracks,

"I know all about it, you pissed off they guy you were racing pinks for and he slammed into your ass, you spun out of control and hit a BMW, sending two people to the hospital and now your punishment is this place," Edward seriously, trying to get through to her.

"Well, you would know, I don't know what happened, but that doesn't mean you know about my life story and my punishment is far worse than little tiny hicksville, I get to look like a monster for the rest of my life!" Bella screamed out at him.

"They can do skin graphing now, why don't you have it done?" Edward asked, thinking that it would make at least her life a little easier.

"Because, my family can't afford it, I'm guessing your family is rich and you all drive nice expensive cars?" Bella growled.

"What about you, surely with winning first place all the time and those centerfold pictures you must have a bunch of money saved up," Edward assumed,

"I do but I am saving it for a better, sun shinier day," Bella growled.

"Look, I am trying to be civil with you, I want to help you," Edward seriously.

"Yeah, well I don't need pity from a rich, pompous ass jerk like you," Bella gritted out. Edward had had enough with her horrendous attitude, he pushed her down to the forest floor and pinned her down.

"Look, I don't know your whole life story but I do know when that wreck happened it left you with a lot of rage and if you will let me, I want to be your friend, my brothers and sisters want to get to know you, I want to get to know you and try to help you," Edward seriously.

"You said that already, get the hell off of me!" Bella's eyes showing fear in them, Edward noticed the fear and how she was shaking,

"Did someone try to rape you?' Edward asked, confused, Bella turned her head away from him, she clenched her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to try to get through to you," Edward getting off of her.

"Why, why can't you see that I'm ever going to run right, they should have buried me in that car," Bella grumbled.

"So that's it, your life is over just because you'll never race again, because you think no one can fix you? Why wont you let me help you?' Edward shouted at her.

"Are you a boy scout, do you get a badge or a special pin to wear if you do help me or is it your family, you guys have some sort of a bet going on to see who can break the new kid into vulnerability? Well guess what, I have built the walls up since the wreck and you'll never break that wall, no one will," Bella getting up and running deeper into the forest. Edward screamed out, he was so frustrated, he took his phone out and text Alice;

"_She's hard headed and stubborn, I can't get through to her, I'm going to stay with her, she's in the woods, I figure she'll fall asleep sometime, c-ya." _Edward shut his phone and put it on silent and started walking slowly into the wood after her.


End file.
